This application relates generally to adjusting power. More particularly, this application relates to adjusting a voltage of power.
Power conversion products, such as servo position-control drives, motor speed-control drives, power supplies, etc., typically utilize relatively unmodified power. The power moves directly from a single bus power source to a servo position-control drive, for example. The power may be processed to protect the quality of the provided power. The processing does not significantly change the power. The processing is typically limited to filtering electromagnet interference from the power or to a factor correction of the power.
In a prior art arrangement, a motor assembly includes a servo motor portion and a motor controller portion. The motor assembly is configured to actuate a fuel valve or other engine components within a gas turbine engine, such as bleed valves or compressor variable geometries. The motor controller receives unaltered power directly from a single bus. The motor controller communicates the power to the servo motor. The prior art motor assembly is not able to receive power from another bus having another bus voltage. The servo motor assembly typically includes heat sinks that are used to communicate thermal energy away from the servo motor. The heat sinks undesirably increase the size of the servo motor assembly. The motor is unitary electric motor, for example, and includes an actuator assembly having an explosion-proof construction that facilitates use in explosive gas environments.